Galactic Mech Derby
Galactic Mech Derby is a racing/fighting hybrid game developed by Llama Gaming for the Nintendo Switch, PS4 Pro and Xbox Scorpio, it takes place in a distant future where races are set up with giant robots, where various competitors beat each other's mechs up to win. Plot In the distant year of 2105, an intergalactic tournament had been going on for a few years, known as the Galactic Mech Derby, where one may either race normally or destroy his opponents to be the champion. Depending on the character the player picks, they will have their own story and motives for entering the race to become the next champion, from saving their family to taking over the universe. Gameplay In Galactic Mech Derby, there are various robots to choose from, and they all have their own stats, weapons and specials. The stats measured in the game are: * CONTROL: '''How easy or difficult it is to control the mech, such as turning it and speeding up. * '''FUEL: '''How much energy a mech has by default, this can be refilled in the races. * '''HEALTH: How much of a beating the mech can take before going down. * POWER: How strong a mech is, this stat can be changed by equipping different weapons. The player controls a mech of their choice and must fight their way through the race, there are two different things to watch out for, the enemies and weapon controls (done with the right side of the controller) and the movement controls (left side of the controller), if a player can keep track of both along with knowing the mech's stats, they can easily master the game. There are different racing modes, like in Mario Kart, there is the "easy" mode, 50CC, medium would be 100CC and, finally, hard is 150CC, each mode changes the base and max speeds of all the racers, AI characters are also altered to play differently and more competitively depending on the mode. Galactic Mech Derby ''ha various modes aside form diffculties, there is the '''Campaign mode', where the player picks a single character and plays through all the tracks to beat the story, Arcade mode is one of the multiplayers modes, two players pick their characters and race eachother (along with several AIs) on a selected track, and Battle mode has two players fight each other in a selected track, in this mode, the only way to win is to destroy the other player. Characters All characters present in the game are playable, characters marked with an asterisk are unlockable. Temp. Note: Chsracter ideas are welcome, this note will be removed upon the roster's completion Tracks Earth 'New York City: '''The first track in the game, it is a floating, wavy circle going over New York, the racers pass by some famous land marks during the race, such as the Statue of Liberty. '''Tokyo, Japan: '''Tokyo's track passes by and over the city streets, much like the previous track, one may also see various landmarks of the city. '''International Space Station: '''Racers fly through rings around the ISS, making it through the laps, this is the first of the flying stages in the game. Mars '''Mount Olympus: '''This stage isn't done with laps, but with segments as the mechs climb to the top of the mountain. '''Red Desert: '''This stage's gimmick is the constant sandstorm blocking the view from obstacles, such as rovers and rocks in the track. This is another flying stage, much like the ISS level. '''Asteroid Belt: '''This flying stage takes plac on the way from Mars to Jupiter, this is a linear level, similar in style to a 3D shoot 'em up, but the racers can pass each other and destroy each other. Jupiter As Jupiter is a gas giant, all stages here are flying stages. '''Seas of Jupiter: '''The mechs fly along the surface of jupiter, the obstacles are rocks that fly from the massive cloud of gas that is the planet below. '''Eye of the Storm: '''Much like the Red Desert, this level has a dense fog that blocks view from obstacles. '''Jupiter Elevator: '''A massive base that connects Jupiter to Saturn, the mechs fly around it to reach the fourth and final cup of the tournament. Saturn TBA Soundtrack The songs in the soundtrack can be randomly chosen or the player can, independantly of the game mode they're in, choose their favorite song to listen to while playing the game. If left to random, a song will never play twice in a row. ''Chicks Dig Giant Robots Berserker Short Hair Bloodshot Harsh Life Coma Dose Chopping Spree Dead Man Losing My High Quotes TBA Trivia * The game's original title would be "Mech Derby 2100" but it was changed due to the 2100 being unnecessary. Category:Original Games Category:Racing Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Sci-Fi Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro Games Category:Xbox One Scorpio Games Category:Rated E10+ Games